The disclosed subject matter relates to vehicle powertrains, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to apparatus and methods for determining vehicular transmission output torque.
Some related art vehicles utilize a multi-ratio transmission to modify torque produced by an internal combustion engine, and then to output the modified torque to drive wheels. The real-time value of the transmission's torque output may be relevant to the operation of certain performance enhancement systems, such as but not limited to traction control, dynamic stability control, and all-wheel-drive control. Thus, some related art vehicles include systems for sensing the actual torque output of the transmission in real time, and then use this data in conjunction with the performance enhancement systems cited above.